You're just an idiot
by PrettyCandy
Summary: Mon premier OS South park (tout petit Os d'ailleurs) Point de vue d'un Stanley Marsh rongé par le remord de ses actes. StanxKyle. Shonen-ai. Sortez vos mouchoirs vous en aurez besoin je pense.


**L'histoire est de moi, inspiré de certain fait des fictions de Hellsnight.**  
**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kyle et Stan ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Un flocon de neige, puis deux, trois et ainsi de suite, et à présent l'hiver recouvrait lentement le paysage d'un manteau blanc. Je marchais le long du trottoir, mon souffle chaud créait de petits halos de buées. Seul le bruit de mes chaussures traînant sur le sol, brisait le silence qui régnait autour de moi, et , alors que la distance entre ma chambre et moi-même réduisait, je sentais la tristesse et l'angoisse grandir au creux de mon âme et mes forces me quitter. Où était-il ? J'avais eu beau chercher partout, l'appeler, crier son nom. Rien. Il restait introuvable. Au fond j'étais vraiment un bel enfoiré.. Forcer mon meilleur ami à coucher avec nos potes.. à se faire violer. C'était quoi cet élan de jalousie qui s'était emparé de moi et m'avait envahi ?

Apprendre qu'il couchait avec des mecs et surtout que Tucker lui était déjà passé dessus, lui qui ne le connaissait pas comme nous nous le connaissions, comme moi je le connaissais. Alors, pourquoi ? J'avais bien compris qu'il ne m'aimait pas comme un simple ami... Mais de là à coucher avec mon pire rival qui me ressemble comme un jumeau. S'il avait eu les couilles de m'avouer ses sentiments rien de tout cela ne serait arrivés. Maintenant je rentrais seul chez moi, comme un con, le pas lourd, le regard vide et le coeur serré. Pourquoi n'avait il pas compris ce que je ressentais pour lui..? Tu pouvais tout me dire et tu le sais.. alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi.. ?!

Une sensation de chaleur glissa le long de ma joue. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de mes larmes quand plusieurs autres roulèrent sur ma peau jusque mes lèvres. Une fois chez moi, je me laissais tomber le long de la porte, me tenant le ventre sous la douleur. Dire qu'il y a peu il était dans mes bras, son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres, sa langue jouant avec la mienne, ses mains agrippant mon haut. Il avait les cheveux doux, et ça me manquait déjà, qu'est-ce que j'aimais les ébouriffé et sentir leur parfum fruité. Ses boucles rousses qui lui tombait sur le visage, cachant parfois ses yeux d'émeraude, dans lesquels j'aimais me perdre. Les larmes coulaient à présent à flot sur mon visage.

La nuit passa sans que je ne puisse me décider de bouger ni à dormir, quant à la semaine, elle défila lentement sans que celui qui hantait mes pensées ne revienne, mais plus le temps passait, plus j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Vendredi soir je me sentais tellement mal que je décidais de rapidement aller le voir, d'un pas rapide. Je courais presque tant j'avais peur, pas pour moi, pour lui. Sur le chemin je croisais Tucker, mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, trop concentré sur cette mauvaise impression qui me tiraillait les entrailles. J'accélérais le pas et à présent courait dans la rue, pris d'un violent mal être. Par chance la porte était ouverte, j'entrais et me précipitais vers cette chambre que je ne connaissais que trop bien depuis le temps. À peine avais-je ouvert la porte qu'une détonation retenti. Mon sang se glaça, je regardais la scène, horrifié et me jeta vers le lit pour prendre mon ami dans mes bras.

-Non.. Non Kyle.. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça..

Contre moi, gisait ce jeune garçon aux cheveux roux, sans vie, du sang coulant le long de sa tempe, une arme à faux dans la main droite, serrant la détente. Kyle était mort par notre faute... Non.. par ma faute. C'est moi, Stanley Randall Marsh qui avait tué celui que j'aimais à cause de mes conneries. Si seulement tu me l'avais dit avant, si seulement ce jeu n'avait pas eu lieu, si seulement je t'avais avoué mes sentiments... Tout aurait continués comme avant, et tu serais encore là, dans mes bras.. Tu n'es qu'un idiot.. Mais je t'aime Kyle Broflovski.. Et je t'aimerais toujours, ne l'oublie pas..

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Voila ! J'espère que cela vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review que se soit une critique négative ou positive ! Tout est bon à prendre.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! **


End file.
